Prince Nerds of Sokyo
by tadashiisnotdead
Summary: This is a story, about how Tadashi died.. JUST KIDDING NU! THIS IS A ROYALTY!AU INSPIRED BY BEAUTIFUL FANFICS EVERYWHERE, BUT THIS IS GOING TO HAVE MY OWN PLOT! Tragedy strikes during a war between the kingdom of Niles, and kingdom of Sokyo, everyone was devastated to have so much loss, especially Prince Tadashi. The actual plot starts on Chapter Three!


**I was inspired by a lot of these medieval AUs! So I had to do this, I love all those royalty!au's out there!**

* * *

Tadashi anxiously waited with his father, in the well-decorated halls of their castle. He was so excited, because he has always wanted a sibling. He and his father wished that it would be a boy. They have been waiting for hours! It made the 4 year old become impatient, impatient enough to even peak through the door, and understand why his mother was screaming in pain.

But, Tadashi was still beyond excited, not only because he has always wanted a brother (or a sister), but also because he wasn't ever going to be alone anymore. His parents, never wanted to let him out, knowing the fact that there was an all out war with the kingdom of the Niles. He understood, and promised his parents that he would also do the same thing with his new sibling, to protect him/her.

**"Daddy.."** Tadashi clutched onto his father's sleeve. "Why does mommy scream, while giving birth?"

Tomeo gulped, and pulled his collar. Of course his son would ask questions, Tadashi always asks questions.  
"Oh well.. Umm.."

"And why does aunt Cass get to go in?" He asked. **"But not us?"**

"B- Because-"

**"What does giving birth look like?"**

Tomeo quickly covered his mouth, trying to eat up the laughter that was forming under his breath.  
"T- Tadashi-"

**"Do we also give birth?"**

Tomeo started bursting out, kicking his feet up and down, trying to destroy the loud laughter that was erupting from his mouth. He quickly stopped when the doors opened. He and Tadashi quickly perked up, and ran to the door.

* * *

As they reached the door, Cass was the first to greet them, and invite them in.  
**"Is it a boy?!"** Tomeo quickly asked.

**"Yup!"** She quickly hugged her brother. "Should we contact mother and father?"

"They don't need to know." Tomeo vaguely answered, Cass frowned, and looked down at the little boy tugging onto her expensive dress. "Oh, Tadashi!"

**"Ready to meet your little brother?!"** She asked, as she quickly scooped up the little boy, and gave him to her brother.

**"YES!"** He quickly yelled, and started pushing his body into the man's arms.** "C'MON! RUN DADDY!"**

Tomeo chuckled, and ran to his wife like a horse. "How is he, honey?"

"He's quite thin.. Don't you think?" She teased, and giggled as her son jumped out of the man's arms and landed on the bed. **"Careful, sweetie! Not on the bed!"**

**"Sorry mommy!"** Tadashi yelled. "I just wanna see what he looks like!"

* * *

Tadashi looked over his new baby brother. He smiled widely, and started touching his hair. His hair was gigantic! It looked like he was a skinny baby with some kind of messy cotton candy on his head! Tadashi started ruffling his hair, and it actually felt amazing. It was like touching Aunt Cass' pet lion, Mochi.

**"I love him."** Tadashi said, but those simple words quickly shocked his parents. "Why is his hair so big, mommy?"

Maemi, Tadashi's mom, giggled.  
"He probably got those genes from daddy, sweetie." She answered with an overwhelmed tone.

**"Can I carry him pleaseee?"** Tadashi asked, with those big baby lion eyes. "Pleaseeeee!"

Cass walked over to the family, and giggled along with Maemi.  
"I don't know, Tadashi.." Cass started talking with a teasing tone. **"Are you up for the challenge?"**

**"What challenge?"** Tadashi asked.

Cass looked into Tadashi's eyes with determination, and Tadashi quickly understood what she meant.  
**"Oh that challenge.."** He mumbled. **"But, I failed that challenge!"**

"Well, that was your cousin," She protested. "**This is your brother**, and I'm pretty sure you'll win this time."

Tadashi sighed.  
**"I'll try.."** He looked down, but he quickly wore a smile as the baby Hamada giggled. **"What's his name, mommy?"**

"Oh right!" Maemi suddenly screamed. **"We forgot his name!"**

**"Wow."** Tadashi applauded, and started giggling with his new baby brother. "Real nice, mommy. Real nice."

Tomeo suddenly had an explosion of names come up his mind, and his sister, Cass, knew that this wasn't going to end well. Tomeo made a very crooked smile at his wife, and back at his sister.  
"How about Midas?"

**"WHAT?!"** Both women suddenly screamed. **"EWWW!"**

"Mochi?"

**"THAT'S MY PET LION, NII-SAN."** Cass screamed, with obvious annoyance as his older brother is obviously going to spurt all those weird names, even if it reaches dusk.

"Takara?"

"That's a girl's name." Maemi giggled at his husband.

**"JUNIOR!"**

**"NO!"** Both women screamed.

* * *

Just as the three adults were arguing over names, Tadashi took the chance to take Hiro off of his mother's arms and carry him around the castle. He quickly ran out, while keeping cautious that his little brother wouldn't accidentally fall off his arms, and smiled when his baby brother was giggling on the way. He greeted the cooing servants that were kind of confused to why their future king was carrying the new prince, but they just simply cooed at the baby, and went back to work.

**"Oh little brother.. You're a prince just like me.."** Tadashi sighed with obvious disgust. **"Some people would say, that it's a pretty cool thing to be. But soon you'll see that literally everyone expects a lot from you.."**

Tadashi started roaming around the castle gardens, still carrying the little baby in his arms. He was surprised that the little Hamada was actually listening to his words, as if he actually understood him. So, he continued talking.  
**"They'll say that there are things.. that a prince, should and shouldn't do.."**

The baby looked away from his brother, which then kind of made Tadashi feel awkward. But, Tadashi realized that his brother looked away, to see the beautiful family portrait that was decorated on the big tree, at the center of their castle gardens.

**"Hey.."** Tadashi nudged the baby's head, and baby looked back again at Tadashi, with a huge adorable smile on his face. **"But you and me.. We know better."**

The baby lifts his small hand up, and tried to reach for Tadashi's face. Tadashi lowered his head, so his brother could do what he wanted to do, and then felt a little bit touched when the baby started giggling. He smiled widely, and ruffled the younger Hamada's hair.  
**"They say a prince.. is full of charm and grace."** He continued on, **"They say he always.. knows his place."**  
**"They say a prince wears expensive, and fancy clothes. They say he never laughs, to snort milk out of his nose!"**  
The baby suddenly started bursting out in laughter, and Tadashi giggled along.  
**"They say he's calm, they say he's kind... or never speaks his mind, and never burns auntie's gowns and clothes.."**

**"Oh."** Cass' dark tone came in. **"So you were the one who burnt my golden-crusted dress from Japan.."**

Tadashi quickly turned around, and shrieked in fear. The little baby giggled, and mimicked what Tadashi did, as Tadashi started running out of the castle gardens, and back inside the castle. Aunt Cass was playfully chasing them, riding Mochi.

**"Hurry Mochi!"** She screamed. **"Looks like we're gonna have two kids for stress eating today!"** She teased, which then Tadashi started running faster.

* * *

After a long day of chasing, Cass finally caught Tadashi and scolded him about the expensive clothes he burned. But she also congratulated Tadashi of winning the challenge. Tadashi's challenge was to develop a great relationship with his brother (which didn't happen with his cousin, for another story), and of course, he did it. The baby would often feel happy when he saw Tadashi's face, and this made Tadashi feel happy too.

Tadashi walked over to his mommy, and handed over his little brother.  
**"So, what's his name, mommy?"**

Tomeo and Maemi nodded at each other.  
"Well, since you've won the challenge.. I think you deserve a prize."

The woman handed back the little boy to her eldest son.  
"You get to name him."

Tadashi's eyes quickly lit up, like the burning lanterns of Corona. He started thinking of all the names that popped in his head.  
**"Hiro."** He said.

"Hero?" The woman raised her eyebrow. "That's a good name, but-"

"No, mommy." Tadashi giggled. **"Hiro!"**

"Oh!" The woman laughed along. "You meant it with an 'I'?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmm.." The man beside them moved his hand to his nose. **"Hiro.. Hamada.. Hiro Hamada.. Prince of Sokyo Kingdom.."**

"So, daddy?"

**"It's perfect."**

* * *

**Please leave a review, tell me if something was bad. Grammar mistakes, out of character, weird unexplainable things, spelling mistakes, and etc.  
**

**Don't ask why I renamed San Fransokyo, Sokyo. :3  
I love you all, baiiiii! **

**PS. Brotherly Fluff, and no romance. Well, actually, there MAYBE be a little bit of romance.  
(BECAUSE I SHIP GOGOZILLA, GOGOSABI, HONEYZILLA, AND MAYBE TADAHONEY.) **


End file.
